


Kept Messing Up

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eliza-" He whispers, reaching for her hand, but she pulls away, stiff.</p><p>"Don't touch me Alexander," She says, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."</p><p>Or, a modern Reynolds Pamplet AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept Messing Up

He didn't  _mean_ to post it on the Internet.

Well, that was a lie. He did.

But he didn't want to hurt her.

He didn't want to hurt anyone. But of course, he kept messing up. Alex was one of the biggest names in New York City right now. But not for a good reason.

That was the worst part.

Alex figured he'd head back to their apartment.  _Her_ apartment now, he supposed, if Eliza was that mad.

Of course she would be. He cheated on her. Of course she would be mad. They'd be dating for almost two years, he was going to  _propose-_

That was gone now. Obviously.

Alex wished he'd never opened the word document that had turned his life into a living hell. He'd never,  _ever_ , want to hurt his darling Betsey. And here he was. 

As he pushed open the door of his (supposed) soon-to-be former home, Alex wasn't sure what to expect.

He thought she'd be gone, out with her sisters or walking around the city ( _the greatest city in the world,_ she'd always say.)

Instead, she was sitting on the couch, with a book, waiting for him.

Of course.

"You saw the article, I suppose?" He says weakly, almost laughing at his voice, so timid.

"Yes." Eliza, his sweet Eliza, she wouldn't hurt a soul. Except for him, Alex thought.

"Betsey, I'm sorry-" he squeaks, but she interrupts him.

" _Sorry_ won't fix anything, Alexander," She says coldly, getting up from the couch.

"Eliza-" He whispers, reaching for her hand, but she pulls away, stiff.

"Don't touch me Alexander," She says, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

"Eliza,  _no_." He says, a bit louder than he wanted to, and instantly cringed.

She turns, and shit, he's dead.

A pain shoots through Alex's head, and the next thing he knows, he's cradling his slapped cheek, cursing under his breath. 

"Alexander Hamilton, please do not tell me what to do."

He's never seen her like this before. Sure, they've fought a couple times, just stupid stuff like who gets the remote and who forgot to feed Phillip, their puppy.

He's seen her yell and scream, but he's never seen her so cold and distant and angry, so, so angry.

It's almost heartbreaking.

He wants to scoop her up in a hug and whisper  _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_ , but he knows that won't fix anything. 

"You can sleep in the couch tonight," she finally says. "I'm going to bed."

So he lays down on the couch and tries not to think of when they first met, when he promised her  _as long as he's alive swear to god she'll never feel so helpless._

More importantly, Alex tries not to think of the ring he bought, safely hidden in his sock drawer. ( _What is he gonna do with that?_ )

He lays there in silence until Phillip jumps up, panting, and snuggles into his side. Well, at least someone cares about him.

Down the hall, he doesn't know that Eliza has pulled the comforter up to her chin, convincing herself that she doesn't need him. 

It doesn't work.


End file.
